This invention relates to wood chippers such as log slabbers and canters, and more particularly, to single-edged wood chipper blades which can be repeatedly removed from a wood chipper and sharpened, as needed, to prevent the need for disposing of multiple conventional blades over a prolonged period of repeated use. Each of the replaceable blades typically includes a blade mount base for engaging a rotary chipping head of the chipper, a clamp plate for engaging the blade mount base, and a blade body interposed between the blade mount base and the clamp plate. A blade edge is shaped in the front end of the blade body, and extends from between the blade mount base and the clamp plate. A blade babbitt is provided in the rear end of the blade body. Accordingly, the blade body can easily and repeatedly be removed from between the blade mount base and the clamp plate and sharpened, and again secured in place between the blade mount base and the clamp plate, as needed for optimum and economical operation of the chipper over a prolonged period.
Wood chippers such as log slabbers or canters typically include a pair of spaced-apart, power-rotated chipping heads each having multiple, inwardly-facing, double-edged blades mounted on the respective chipping heads. In operation of the chipper, the cutting edges of the blades are rotated in a circular path against the respective sides of a log as the log is longitudinally advanced between the rotating chipping heads. Accordingly, the blades of the chipping heads cut chips off the respective sides of the log to form planar longitudinal cuts in the log and generate wooden chips which can be used for various applications such as landscaping. Over a prolonged period of repeated uses, the dulled, conventional double-edged blades are typically removed from the chipping heads and, instead of being sharpened and replaced on the chipping heads, are discarded and replaced with fresh blades. Because each of the blades is expensive, discarding and replacement of the blades over time results in substantial costs to the chipper operator.
Various blades and blade-mounting techniques for wood chippers are known in the art. Typical of these are the blades detailed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,597, dated Apr. 30, 1996, to Shantie, et al., describes a xe2x80x9cSlabbing Chipper with Replaceable Knives and Wear Platexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,826, dated Oct. 13, 1998, to Schmatjen, details a xe2x80x9cChip Cutting Knife with Spaced Deflector Ridgesxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,042, dated Oct. 13, 1998, to Robison, discloses a xe2x80x9cWood Chipper Rotor Head Knife Holder and Knife Assemblyxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. Re36,659, dated Apr. 18, 2000, to Toogood, describes a xe2x80x9cChipper with Detachable Facing Knivesxe2x80x9d.
An object of the present invention is to provide replaceable blades for wood chippers, which replaceable blades facilitate efficient and economical operation of wood chippers.
Another object of this invention is to provide replaceable blades for a variety of different types of wood chippers, including slabbers, canters and brush chippers.
Still another object of this invention is to provide replaceable blades for wood chippers, which replaceable blades can be removed from a wood chipper, sharpened and replaced on the chipper to avoid excessive disposal of chipper blades.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide replaceable blades for a variety of different types of wood chippers, which replaceable blades can be constructed in any desired size.
A still further object of this invention is to provide replaceable blades for wood chippers, typically including a blade mount base for engaging a rotary chipping head of the chipper; a clamp plate for engaging the blade mount base; a blade body interposed between the blade mount base and the clamp plate, which blade body includes a blade edge shaped in the front end of the blade body and extending from between the blade mount base and the clamp plate, and a blade babbitt provided in the rear end of the blade body.
These and other objects of the invention are provided in single-edged blades which can be removed, sharpened and replaced on wood chippers to prevent the need for disposing of multiple, conventional blades over a prolonged period of multiple uses. The replaceable blades of this invention typically include a blade mount base for engaging a rotary chipping head of the chipper, a clamp plate for engaging the blade mount base, and a blade body interposed between the blade mount base and the clamp plate. A blade edge is shaped in the front end of the blade body, and extends beyond the blade mount base and the clamp plate. A blade babbitt is provided in the rear end of the blade body. Accordingly, the blade body can easily and repeatedly be removed from between the blade mount base and the clamp plate and sharpened, and again secured in place between the blade mount base and the clamp plate, as needed for optimum and economical operation of the chipper over a prolonged period of multiple uses.